Lullaby
by Merucha
Summary: Robin has a fit of mothering towards Chopper. Who wouldn't, when the little guy is scared of the storm? I think this is a song-fic, I'm not so sure. But the song is magnificent, so it'd mean a lot if you checked it out.


**I sincerely urge you to look up Vienna Teng on Youtube. She has an AMAZING voice.**

**I thought Robin's voice fitted well with her songs, since that voice actor can hit the high tunes pretty well, and so this idea popped up.**

**So, is this a song-fic? I can't be sure, I'm such an amateur on these things. It my first try at… whatever this is, songfic or not, so please tell me what you think!**

**Warnings: FLUFF.**

**Pairings: None. This is strictly a family thing. I DO NOT ROMANTICALLY PAIR CHOPPER WITH THE CREW. Maybe if he finds a cute little reindeer girl, but UNTIL THEN IT'S A NO-NO.**

The thunder rumbled and lightning split the sky, flashing the ship and casting ominous shadows all over. The mast was like a lightning rod, towering over the seas and just begging to be struck by the string of electricity.

The sails were blowing in the rough wind like they were trying to break free from the ropes and that Zoro and Sanji had so tightly bound around them to.

The Jolly Roger, their symbol, snapped and curled in the wind, the grinning skull barely visible from movement. And in all this ruckus, the Going Merry figurehead stared into the upset sea, smiling innocently like it didn't have a care in the world.

Chopper shook and quivered under his blanket. He had never liked these kind of storms. The ones on Drum island were different; they could get noisy, but watching the snow dance in between the trees and swirl into patterns with the wind was a beautiful sight. These storms weren't. They were loud and filled with what sounded like explosions to Chopper, gunshots even, and the rain was hitting the windows so hard they shook with every drop.

_I wish it would just stop._ Chopper thought. What if the ship tilted over? What if it was struck by lightning? What if the rain filled up the sleeping quarters below deck and everyone there drowned? Chopper would be all alone out on the vast seas.

That last one was the reason Chopper was too scared to sleep with the rest of the guys and was curled up under the kitchen table. It was closer to the noise, but after stuffing the crack below the door with rags, at least the rain didn't leak in.

Chopper sniffled, but stiffened when someone walked in. Oh no. What if it's a ghost? Or an enemy?

Chopper curled further into himself and tried to be as small as he could.

"Doctor-san?" asked a very familiar voice. Chopper felt an intense gaze on him and forced himself to look up. There was Robin's kind, motherly face, smiling in sympathy like she already knew every one of his worries. "Not fond of thunderstorms, are you, Doctor-san?"

Shaking his head profusely and sniffled again. " 'M scared, Wobin…"

Robin, who like everyone else had a soft spot for the little reindeer, reached a hand out to him.

"Don't worry, Doctor-san, it won't hurt you." Chopper looked at her hand suspiciously, like it was somehow going to make the thunders get him, but took it eventually and crawled from under the table.

When he was out, another lightning flashed trough the window, followed by a booming roar. Chopper squeaked and threw himself into Robin's arms.

Robin smiled and raked her fingers trough his fur. She started humming to herself, remembering some tune she had liked to fall asleep to as a child herself.

_Little child, be not afraid, the rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight._

Chopper dared to crack open an eye. Was Robin…singing? He knew she had a nice voice for it, when you had animalistic senses you just heard who was a potential singer and who wasn't, but he'd never imagined Robin would ever sing in front of someone… especially not him.

_Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminate your tear stained face,_

_I am here tonight._

Another thunder made the windows shudder and Chopper feared they were going to burst. However, he felt oddly safe in Robin's arms.

_And some day you'll know, the nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me,_

_falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that we see_

_In the morning._

Chopper was getting warmer now. For such a skinny person, Robin's arms sure were comfortable…

Robin smiled when the reindeer snuggled into the crook of her elbow and closed his eyes.

_Little child, be not afraid, the storm clouds mask our beloved moon, _

_And it's candlelight beams, so keep pleasant dreams,_

_I am here tonight._

Robin's voice had gotten so low Chopper had to focus to hear it over the pitter-patter of the rain, and that was saying something, since he had the hearing of a reindeer. For some reason, Chopper didn't want her to stop singing. He felt a little like he did with Doctor Hiluluk, but it was different. Was this what a mother felt like?

_Little child, be not afraid, the storm makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands, they're not real, understand?_

_And I am here tonight._

Robin started rocking slowly, back and forth, back and forth. This seemed to have a soothing effect on the little bundle of fur in her arms, as it gave a deep, content sigh. She felt such compassions towards this little but brave companion of hers, she felt like it was her own child.

_And some day you'll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that we see, _

_in the morning._

Chopper felt his eyelids growing heavier, and his body feeling a little like it did when he was in seawater, but not in an uncomfortable way. Robin was still stroking his fur, which made him wish he was a cat so he could purr, but somehow her voice was sadder now.

_For you know, once even I was_

_A …little child, …and I was afraid. _

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears, take a sweepstake at fears and to give a kiss goodnight. _

Robin remembered wishing she had someone to sing this for her when she was terrified and on the run. Instead, she'd have to sing it to herself, rocking herself to sleep in her own arms and stroking her own hair. But maybe, if she was lucky, she could give someone else that feeling of safety, that peaceful and strong feeling that everything was going to be alright that she had craved so dearly during her bad nights.

_But now I'm alone, and these years have shown, the rain's a part of how life goes, _

_but it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait, 'til your frightened eyes do close._

Robin noticed the steady breaths coming from the doctor, signaling that he was long gone into the dreamland. She smiled and stood up, carefully, to not wake him.

_And I hope that you know, the nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that we see._

_In the morning._

It was close to dawn already. The storm had quieted down to a wind blowing and making slight whistling noise in the various crooks and corners of the ship.

_Everything's fine in the morning._

Robin set Chopper in the kitchen chair, afraid that if she moved him to the sleeping quarters she'd wake not only him, but some of the early birds as well.

_The rain will be gone in the morning. _

With one last look on the reindeer boy she cared so much for, Robin smiled a genuine, happiness-filled smile.

_But we'll still be here, in the morning._

The door clicked shut.

**The song is 'Lullaby for a stormy night' in case you hadn't guessed at least the first word yet. Everytime I have trouble sleeping, I play this song and it always makes sleep much easier to gain. I almost wish I lived in England so I could sing this to my kids if I ever have them.**

**I love Vienna Teng. I love this song. I love Robin motherly action.**

**Hope you did too.**

**Also, I've decided I'm taking requests now. I love writing other people's ideas, so if you for some reason don't want to/can't write yourself, PM me and I'll do my best. (: **

**No explicit sex, though.**


End file.
